diary
by Lavender lollipop
Summary: in high school, when Roxanne bumps into a kid with blue skin, they drop their books and some of their things get miked together. one of them is Roxanne's diary. what will happen when megamind reads it.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, I'm back! i was writing this one when i was bored during vacation. i'm not sure if someone already wrote a fanfiction like this one or if there was something like this in my little sisters school play. maybe both. so tell me if i am using someone's idea. hope u like it!**

**disclaimer: dreamworks owns megamind, not me (though i would want to =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Diary<strong>

Roxanne was hurrying through the hallways of her new high school trying to find her next class.  
>It was her first year in high school and she was completely lost. She was looking at her confusing map instead of where she was going.<p>Before she knew it, she bumped into some other guy who was probably trying to find his classroom too, just like her.<br>But when they both bent down to collect their books, she noticed that the guy had blue skin, a huge head and the prettiest green eyes ever.

"sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Roxanne said in a shy voice

"you don't need to me sorry. I wasn't looking either." the blue boy said "I was trying to find where to go for my next class"

"me two, what class is it? I might be able to help you find it."

"I have math in room 416"

"guess were in the same class than, I have the same thing. I can't find it either. Maybe it's down this hall."

"i haven't checked down there but this map is impossible and I can't find anything on it"

Then they continued looking for their class together.

"by the way, my name is Roxanne." she said to the alien

"I'm Max. Well, that's what it said on my passport. But I hate that name so my brother calls mega."

Then Roxanne noticed something out of the corner of her eye: it was class 416. They had finally found it!  
>When Roxanne entered the class, she recognized a few kids from her old middle school: there was Hal, an obnoxious jerk that had a HUGE crush on her, metro dude, an idiot with super powers that was always trying to impress her, and her best friend Alice, an energetic girl that Roxanne had known like forever.<br>She took a seat beside Alice and in front of max, the kid with the blue skin.

During the whole period, she was thinking about his big green eyes. She thought that they were beautiful. And he was thinking basically the same thing about her eyes too.

The day continued the same way: she would get lost looking for her class, she would find it, see if there was anyone that she knew in the class and then she would get bored and doodle on a piece of paper or daydream about the aliens eyes.

He was only in her math and science classes. She wished that she could see his eyes more but she couldn't just change her classes to be with him. She barely even knew him.

When she got home from school, she went to her room and took out the books from her bag and started doing homework but she felt like something was missing.  
>She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked in her bag again... And then it hit her: her diary was missing!<br>It wasn't in her bag! She checked on her desk, it wasn't there either.

She tried to calm herself down and tried to convince herself that she had forgotten it in her locker but she knew that that was not the case.  
>What would people do if they found it? What would people say if they read it? Those questions kept on popping up in her mind.<br>She would try to find it tomorrow she told herself and she would stay calm until then.

* * *

><p><strong>was it good? i am going to be updating this rather slowly because of tests =( and please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, When megamind was going thru his school bag and checking his homework, he found something unusual in his bag. It was a diary. He wondered how it had gotten there. He certainly did not have his own diary, so that meant that it was someone else's. But who?

He replayed that days events, trying to remember how he could have gotten it but he just couldn't remember.

So he did the the logical thing to do. He would dehydrate the lock and figure out whose it was so he could return it.

He pointed his dehydration gun at the lock and fired. The lock became a blue cube and the diary was open.

He looked inside. It said this diary belongs to Roxanne ritchie. Could that be the nice girl that he had met? It probably was. And that would explain why he had her diary. When they bumped in to each other, their books mixed and he ended up getting that small book with his papers.

He was tempted to read it, but he knew he shouldn't. But he wouldn't tell her or anybody... Why not. He opened it to the last page and started reading  
>It said:<p>

Dear diary  
>Today is the first day of school. I am writing this during class. I am bored already. In my homeroom class, there are a few kids I know:<br>there is metro dude (Wayne) ugh, I hate him! He is always flirting with me and trying to ask me out. It gets on my nerves! All the girls in this school (except me) are in love with him. Why cant he like one of those girls.  
>There is also Hal in my class. He is so obnoxious. He is weird and has a crush on me to. I would actually prefer to date metroman than him. I made sure that today I took the furthest seat from him. I can't stand him!<br>There is Alice in my class. Finally one normal person in my class.  
>Today I met this new kid called megamind (max) and he had blue skin and he had a huge head and really big eyes. I think that he is kind of cute!<br>Today was overall pretty good. I think I am going to like this school year... Got to go, u have my German class now.

Megamind closed the book. He was surprised by what Roxanne wrote about him.

He wanted to read more of it. He didn't want to give it back to her. He decided that he would keep it for a few days and if Roxanne asked about it, he would lie. He just didn't know how much trouble he might get in to for lying.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry if the chapters re bit short, but i dont hve much time. i will try to make the next chapters longer

* * *

><p>The next morning, Roxanne took her binder and all her papers she needed for biology and hurried to class, she wanted to make sure that she got a good place.<p>

When she got to her class, she took a seat in the second row beside megamind. he probably knew what happened to her diary cause he was in most of her classes and he was staring at her an awful lot, and if he didn't know, he could probably invent something that would find it.

Yesterday, in her algebra course, she has noticed his dehydration gun and had asked him how it worked. It was really complex and she barely understood what he was talking about when he was explaining it to her.

She guessed that he was smarter that most teachers, if not all of them.

While the teacher was writing something on the black board, Roxanne handed a piece of paper megamind:

-I lost my diary yesterday, I don't suppose you know where it would be. RR

He was shocked by the question. Did she know that he had it? He hesitated before answering her question

-no, sorry, I could help you find it though

-thanks! :)

Then the bell rang and everybody walked out of class.

When he was walking to his locker, megamind noticed Roxanne with some other guy. That other guy was Wayne scott, who was his rival ever since they were both infants. He hated him. Why is Roxanne talking with a jerk like him? His question was answered when he overheard a group of girls talking about them.

"Roxanne is so lucky to have metro dude as a girlfriend!" one of the girls said

"I know, I would do anything to be his boyfriend" an other girl said

That was it. When megamind got home, he would read the rest of Roxanne's diary and figure out what she was writing about that jerk and he would destroy him.


End file.
